


He's colored all the secrets of my soul. I've whispered all my dreams

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babyboy drinking whiskey in the kitchen do take his mind off the pain, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Making Up, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tim Curry - Freeform, kinda sorta, lets do some kissing and making up, make-up sex, whats the difference between "mature" and "explicit"??, yeah well that kinda depends doesn't it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	He's colored all the secrets of my soul. I've whispered all my dreams

_"I can't even look at you right now, you know that?!"_

_"Then I'm gonna make it real easy for you and leave!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Yeah and fuck you too!"_

The words echoing in the sparsely furnished hall of Tim's house, ricocheting off the walls and circling them like a physical entity. It took a few seconds before any of them moved or even blinked.  
It was like they were frozen in place, staring at each other, stunned by shock as the unkind words they both had uttered settled like shackles around their bodies.

She looked at him silently, and it was like the silence blasted louder than anything she had ever heard before, it hurt her to the core. They needed to not be around each other at that moment, and seeing it was Tim's house, she had really no choice but being the one who had to leave.

Her whole being boiled out of anger and sadness at the same time as she was trying to decipher what just had been voiced, and without really understanding how, her body actually turned around and she slammed the door behind her.

Fighting with the tears that impaired her vision, she wiped them away with a harsh hand, despising herself for her weakness, muttering and swearing at the same time to try and justify her feelings towards Tim at that moment. She _wanted_ to loathe him, she  _wanted_ to believe he was the worst, and she tried her best to make her thoughts become the truth.

Blaring the car stereo to take her mind off the desire to plunge into the nearest tree, she took a few deep breaths, refusing to cry and give him the satisfaction of her anguish, even if he couldn't see her. But he was with her - he always was. And she loved him so much it scared her sometimes.

***

_"My dearest, most beautiful Babygirl, I'm so terribly sorry. Please come home to me."_

The buzz of her phone snapped her out of her own thoughts. Tim's text was short, but that was nothing new.  
He was a man of spoken words rather than written ones, and she knew he preferred talking over writing. And she also knew the ability his words and voice had on her, how easily he could fix her just by singing to her when she needed it. How he always comforted with his voice. It was one of his best asset, and one of the things she appreciated most about him. She marveled how effortlessly he made it.

I was dark outside and she had been lying motionless on her bed in her apartment for the last two hours. Clutching her old, ragged stuffed teddy bear against her chest, breathing unevenly as the headache that had lingered for the past hour reminded her of her own emotionally drained state and how incredibly hollow and meaningless everything seemed.  
Sitting up slowly, she just started at the phone and the term of endearment on the illuminating screen. She missed him. She needed him, but she also wanted him so suffer and worry about her.

***

Tim had spent the last few hours on the floor in the kitchen. The brand new pack of cigarettes he had bought the same day was now half empty, and the already half empty bottle of whiskey he had dug out from the liquor cabinet was long gone.

His head was in a daze, and his body felt a bit sluggish, but his thoughts kept spinning, making sure to force the most unpleasant ones at the centre of his focus. He shivered on the cool, tiled surface and tiredly wondered if he would spend the night slouched and miserable on that cold spot.

He couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about in the first place, and he was very upset that it had gotten to the point where he had cussed at her, unintentionally driving her out of his house.  
They very rarely fought, but when they did, they never took it to this level, they never had to, since none of them could really deal with the notion of resentment for each other, and they were always very quick to say sorry and make up.

He must've dozed off, slumped against the cabinet, 'cause he hadn't heard the front door close or when she kicked her shoes off, and he awoke when she flicked the light on and callously asked _"What are you doing on the floor?"_

He was on his feet faster than he thought was possible in his half drunken state and reached out his arms to embrace her. It was hard for her to admit, but she had missed him like crazy, but she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, but she let him put his arms around her, even though she didn't wholeheartedly returned the gesture.

_"You've been drinking all night?"_

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

They stood quiet for a moment, she had her hands in his back pockets, as he held her tight, slowly rocking her back and forth.

 _"I'm so sorry, Babygirl,"_ he whispered, kissing her shoulder, _"I'm so sorry for cursing at you."_

She closed her eyes and slid her hands out of his pocket and clasped them together around his waist. She felt perfectly at ease now that she was in his arms again, but she didn't want him to know that, so she kept her front up. Letting him sweat a little longer.

Moments passed in silence as they just held each other, the only sound that could really be perceived was the low hum from his refrigerator and the sound of his hands fondling her body.  
He gradually pressed her closer, grinding softly as he gave a low grunt. She smiled to herself as he was displaying his telltale of wanting to fuck, his innocent caress on her back and the way he nuzzled the crook of her neck slowly turned sexual, a prelude to his desire, and he trailed wet and warm kisses over her.

 _"Wanna go upstairs?"_ he asked as his lips roamed her skin, lightly biting her neck.

_"What? You wanna fuck now?"_

Gripping a handful of her ass, he shook his hands as he squeezed her, _"Mmm perhaps..."_

She let his question linger in the air for a moment, before asking, _"Can I be the submissive one..?"_

 _"Of course, Babygirl..."_ he purred.

_"You know I'm still mad at you, right?"_

His lips quirked upwards in something resembling a smirk, _"Yes, I know...So let me take you upstairs so I can show you how sorry I am..."_

 _"You're such an ass."_ she gently scolded, pinching his nipple through his shirt, making him yelp silently.

 _"And I can't wait to eat yours, Babygirl..."_ he purred again as he regained his composure, _"come on."_

Grabbing her by the wrist, he dragged her more ruthlessly than he normally would to his bedroom the floor above them, guiding her to the bed, he sat her down and then pushed her body to lay on the mattress.  
Unbuttoning her pants without breaking his stare, he yanked them down and threw them on the floor. Straddling her, he planted kisses on her through the fabric of her panties, nipping and biting while giving a pleased hum.

_"Close your eyes."_

As soon as she did was she was told, he hooked his fingers around them hem of her panties and tugged them down a bit, attacking her clit with a wet and eager tongue, digging his fingers into her voluptuous ass, hushing her when she moaned, making her more and more submissive by the second.

 _"Did I say you were allowed to squirm like this?"_ he hissed through his teeth, _"now lay the fuck still and let me get back to work."_

A rush of pleasant anger coursed through her body and she grabbed him by the hair, she was done with playing the little one, _"Why don't you just shut the hell up and fuck me like a big boy, instead, huh?"_

They stared at each other for a few seconds as Tim licked his bottom lip and then raked his teeth across it slowly, giving her a smug smile, before expertly turning her around to her stomach, pinning her wrist together over her head.  
It all happened so fast, she didn't really understand what was going on until she felt his breath in her ear and his body weighing her down on the mattress.

 _"You wanna be fucked, huh?"_ his voice, husky, alluring and dripping with lust.

She writhed under him, arched her back as she moaned into the pillow.

_"Yes!"_

He released one hand around her wrists and trailed it down to her ass. Breathing into her ear, _"Then I'll have to take these damn panties off, wont I?"_

He didn't wait for her reply and yanked them off, tearing them at the same time, and she screamed out as the fabric came off her body.  
The sound of the seam ripping made him involuntarily release her wrists over her head and lean back, and he made a little sound to showcase his own surprise to what just had happened. She got up from underneath him, her eyes wild with arousal.  
Grabbing his face to get him to focus on her wants, _"now fuck me."_

Her hands travelled south to aid him as he unbuttoned his pants and when they and his boxers pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of them and kneeled down on the mattress, grabbing a hold of both her wrists again, he forced her down to her back and she giggled gleefully when she saw the lust bubbling in his eyes.

 _"Is your pussy wet and ready for me?"_ he whispered.

Spreading her legs wider apart, she wanted him to feel for himself, _"Why don't you find out?"_

Both of them gasped as he pushed himself in her and started pounding mercilessly, fucking her lower body more and more up off the bed.  
Putting her fingers in his mouth to coat them with his saliva, she then rubbed her clit as he kept slamming into her. Throwing her head back against the pillow as the sweet sensation she craved began building right away, she pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _"Don't come until I tell you to."_ he huffed as he paused a little.

 _"Fuck you."_ she smiled without opening her eyes.

He laughed a little, kissing her passionately, adoring her so fucking much for being willing to play and for her assertive side.

He took her orgasm very serious, and she knew that, but he prefered being the one who brought her to the edge, and making her climax by eating her pussy and fucking her with his fingers at the same time. He loved watching her pussy clench and pulsate as she rode out her orgasm, revelling in the feeling of pure ecstasy, a chorus of profanities and his name leaving her lips, and how she would post-cum giggle so sweet as she squirmed on the damp bed sheets. Then quickly move to her hands and knees where she would beg for his cock.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for her or with her, so he shimmied down her body, and propped himself up on his elbows as he relished the wonderful task at hand.


End file.
